Alarm a la mode
|Story Romaji Title = Arāmu a ra mōdo}} Alarm a la mode is the 213 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis Smoke rose from the construction site as Urara's Grandfather entered the premises. He pressed a button on a phone he was holding, and the phone started to give the call signal. He continued to walk into the site, going deeper and deeper in. He walked across some severely injured bodies of his hired soldiers, showing that they were defeated. The grandfather was astounded at how all his hired elite soldiers were defeated. Setting his cane aside, Urara's grandfather picked up a gun and continued to walk deeper into the construction site. He started to chant a prayer to Buddha, as charms lined up next to him along the walls. At the end of this cave, a member of Vintage stood atop of the bodies of defeated soldiers. The grandfather asked who this caped person was, but the member of Vintage only answered that she was clearing a passage for the gate of Hell. the grandfather was furious that the devils were doing as they pleased on "his" island. The only response the Vintage member gave was that humans were a waste on this land. Completely enraged by such an insult, the grandfather charged and fired his gun at the enemy. Meanwhile, outside, near the graves of Urara's parents, another Vintage member was flying, confirming that the extermination of the fort was complete. With their plan going smoothly, the Vintage member scoffed at the weak fortress built by the humans. A light shined from behind the Vintage member. She looked back and saw Keima on the ground, asleep with the glowing sphere. As the member of Vintage picked Keima up, Elsie and Dokurou were flying in, with Elsie calling Keima's name. Seeing a Runaway Spirit Squad member, the Vintage member hastily fired at Elsie with an unknown kind of gun. One shot had hit Elsie's celestial robe, causing her to fall. The Vintage member was afraid by the fact that a Runaway Spirit Squad member had spotted them, and rushed towards Elsie, with Keima in hand. The intention of the Vintage member was to kill Elsie. Elsie was concerned about Dokurou's well-being, but her attention was averted when Keima called out her name. But the Vintage member already had a gun pointing at Elsie at point-blank. Before the Vintage member could pull the trigger, Keima got in the way and pushed the gun to the side. The Vintage member struggled, harming Keima in the process. Seeing this, in defense, Elsie used her celestial robe and attempted to hold down the Vintage member. Even so, the Vintage member easily broke free. Even though the celestial robe was advanced beyond the Vintage member's knowledge, Elsie's weak magic couldn't contain the member. As the Vintage member approached Elsie again, this time in slow strides, Elsie could only feel anxious about her situation. As a last resort, Elsie started flinging her broom around as she charged at the Vintage member. The effort was useless and the Vintage member grabbed Elsie by the neck, choking her. Suddenly though, a celestial robe clone doll with a confinement bottle in hand swiftly approached from behind the Vintage member. While the Vintage member was surprised by the attack, Elsie called for the confinement bottle to activate. The Vintage member was successfully sucked into the bottle, ending the short battle. Being utterly scared, Elsie cried. Even though Keima didn't want her to get involved, he thanked her for saving him. Finally, he told her to stay put, as he will venture into the construction site to try and help Urara's grandfather who was in danger... Trivia *The chapter title is based on this album. References Category:Summary